halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Warthog medical vehicle i have been creating 3d vehicles recently, wouuld you like me to create a 3d model of the medical warthog?Echo 1125 13:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) A blog about you! That's right. You. RE: Riker-012 Suggestions Op HELLFIRE plan update New SPARTANs for Kilo company Hi,LOMI! I am a new user, and would like to have my 2 SPARTANs Corporal Iaasc-K078, and Lance Corporal Joshua-K177 they are Scout-Sniper Team Foxtrot, part of Knight Squadron Section 3 of Kilo Company, yes I have done my research ,and I have already talked to Ajax about joining Necros and I am in. Thx for your time bai! Chen-179 02:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Slight Issue I have one slight issue I don't know how to add my SPARTANs to the Kilo Company roster XD as in I i don't know how to add the text to the corrosponding pictures I want, do I just chosee to edit the page to put them into the page structure, also, on a side note what classifies a SPARTAN as minor Chen-179 12:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Could you upload a few of the Sean Mcnally Arbiters from HW, b ecause my computer wont let me, and if you need a link, I'll try and get one to you. Thanks and let me know if you can.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 17:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for saving my article. Thanks for telling me about my error. I had no idea Bungie had named the guy the Prophet of Objection. How does my article look so far? Any other edits you would suggest? Saberstorm 22:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Read some of my other articles. She found a Forerunner Artifact that was meant to help the Forerunners against the Flood by being able to listen in on the Flood's collective mind, and it activated when she touched it because she was Human at the time. Later, during the augmentations, one of the surguries on her was sabatoged because of her insubordinate attitude, and the Forerunner device malfunctioned. You can read Sara on her article. Any feedback you want to give on her talk page will be welcome, just don't try to NCF it. Several admins already helped me edit it so that it would count as canon friendly, and 091 got a bit pissed when people still tried to argue a moot point. Saberstorm 01:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. The Forerunner device was designed with the intent of letting the Forerunners eavesdrop on the Flood's mind-link (for lack of a better term), so that they could counter Flood movements. When the device Sara found malfunctioned, it granted her the ability to hear the thoughts of others, an ability that caused her a great deal of pain until she learned how to control it. While fighting on Harvest, she forced herself to refine that ability till she could use it as a weapon (like Gravemind in Halo 3). People who are strong enough mentally (the Arbiter and MC, for example), can resist such mental probing. Unfortunately, most Grunts are not that strong mentally, which is how she got so many of them to blow up their comrades on Harvest, causing the Lesser Prophet of Hagiography to take notice of her skills and request for her capture. When the Flood tried to infect her, the malfunctioning device allowed her to survive with her humanity barely intact. Her resistance to the infection caused the supercells to adapt and evolve in a new direction, forming the Antis'Grafen Hive, with her as their Queen. While she doesn't control the Hive, they do rely on her similar to how the Flood rely on a Gravemind. Re: Bible stuff I am well aware that this is doesn't explicitly state that Pi = 3, but it's what those arguing for that use. There was actually a proposal going through Washington State legislature to change all the books to say that Pi is 3 thanks to this passage.}} Riker and Crimson From politicalirony.com.}} RE: VORAUSSICHT Do-ho-ho-ho-hoh! OH SHI- Hai LOMI! Its me again im havein some trouble geting my page format correct if you go to the page im trying to get the infobox on the side correct thnx for your help bai Chen-179 00:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) This is the page SPARTAN-K078 search it Chen-179 SPARTAN-K078 Also, LOMI i don't know how to use that program(nor do i have it) that Ajax 013 uses to draw his SPARTAN armor pictures so could you help me draw one in Scout armor with the M99 Stanchion and the Active camo cloak. if you don't kno how to draw it then who could help Chen-179 19:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for editing my page and the inforamation i will make the edits immediatly Chen-179 02:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my two pages? facelessPysch0 04:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Your conduct